Maverick Deveraux
Maverick Deveraux is a chef and Charlotte's boyfriend. He debuts in the first episode of the fourth season. Maverick is a member of the Deveraux Family. Maverick's counterpart is from . Early History Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Season Four In A World At Her Feet, In And Then There Were Two, Maverick was cooking at Rousseau's when Jake entered the kitchen looking for Charlotte. Maverick said that it was not safe to appear behind someone holding a knife and when Jake introduced himself, he said that it didn't ring a bell. He also didn't know where Charlotte was, suggesting that she was probably roaming about her giant house, sorting out inspired new ways to be emotionally unavailable. Annoyed, Jake compelled him, but Maverick had no idea who Charlotte's enemies could be. For him, she was simply a single mom, not a supervillain. He then realized he was Elizabeth's father by their similar eyes just as he was threatened by Jake, who said he would start carving off pieces of him around the eyes. Thinking he was just a jealous ex, Maverick said that Charlotte stood him up, and wasn't even the first time. He also made allegation on Jake's behavior with Charlotte and Elizabeth, and Jake lost his temper, telling him not to say his daughter's name. Maverick was not at all afraid of his threats and told him to look around at the portraits and painting hanging on the walls; all made by Elizabeth. Maverick went on, telling Jake that he was there for Elizabeth during birthdays, holidays and that he and Hayley were even teaching Hope to drive. But where was Klaus? At that point, Jake totally lost his temper and attacked him, ready to bite him but was magically pushed away by Elizabeth, who telekinetically forced him to the other side of the room with a hand gesture. Maverick was completely shocked by what he had just seen, and Jake compelled him to forget, telling him that he needed to go back to the butcher immediately and that he will not remember meeting him. As if waking up from a daydream, Maverick told Elizabeth that he had to go to the butcher, adding that he had saved her favorite bread pudding in the fridge. He then left the kitchen headed to the Shank. In Unfinished Business, In I'll Hurt You Next, In Rise From the Grave, Appearances Season Four * A World At Her Feet * And Then There Were Two * Unfinished Business * I'll Hurt You Next * Rise From the Grave Personality He is described as "a flirtatious, roguish and charming chef, who is unaware of the supernatural underbelly of Los Angeles or that the woman he is involved with is part of an infamous family of vampires. Physical Appearance Name * The name Maverick is an English name. In English the meaning of the name Maverick is a nineteenth-century American named Maverick refused to brand his calves as other ranchers did; his name came to signify an independent man who avoids conformity. http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/maverick Trivia *"Charlotte's got a friend with benefits," she says. "Charlotte's getting some." **"Maverick, a "flirtatious" Irish chef with a hot temper to match his killer charm. Like most humans on the show, he starts out with no knowledge of Los Angeles' supernatural shenanigans — until he’s introduced to a famous vampire family by the woman he loves." Gallery References See Also }} Category:Season Four Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:The Werewolf Diaries